With a snap of my fingers
by Crystal-Paradox
Summary: Link's struggling to escape Ghirahim's clutches... But when he's too slow, what happens? Oneshot, S-Verse


Breathy, pained gasps echoed down the halls of the dark castle.

The halls were lined with black, marble brick. Various candles lit up the dark passageway, their light reflecting off the walls and onto the deep red carpet below. Gold trim decorated the edge of it, and splotches of red were scattered across the fabric.

More pained sounds. They were getting closer.

It was hard to distinguish whether the red was blood or red wine, but it was hardly noticeable as it blended in rather well. At least, up until it reached a piece of the golden trim. Then it faded from red to orange to the shiny color it was...

There was a thump from where the noises were emanating, and that's what the blond was looking at as he was sprawled out against the ground, panting and gasping. He'd been the definite source of the sounds. He was making his condition worse, exploring the place as he'd been trying to flee, broken both mentally and physically.

His entire body was covered in cuts and bruises as his captor was sadistic, and he ached. The wounds covered him more than his skin-tight outfit did. The skimpy, black outfit barely hid his skin, the top covering his chest with a diamond cut out of the center. He wore skin-tight pants with more diamond shapes cut out of them, and matching gloves. A red gem hung from his ear, glimmering in the light.

"Oh Skychild?" the voice rang out from down the hall, seemingly sing song as he knew he had already won. "Where are you?"

Link's breath caught in his throat at the sound of the Demon Lord's words. Then shook his head. No, he had to get out of this place. He pushed himself to his feet with a gasp, his back sending shooting pain through to his stomach. He couldn't handle anymore from his self proclaimed "Master."

His motivation only grew more as he heard the familiar chuckle echo down to him. He clutched at his side where a particularly nasty scratch was, and started along with a shaky sigh, his other hand clutching at the wall. His mind refused to give into the fact he was nowhere near fast enough to escape the other. He just had to find an exit. Then when he was better he could-

"Oh, look here. I found you!" Ghirahim chuckled as he sauntered over to him, taking in the blond's position against the wall with an amused grin. The blond shuddered violently as the gloved hand traced a finger up the back of his neck to his chin, before the other jerked his face towards him. "Trying to get away, were we now?"

Defiant and refusing to answer him, Link averted his gaze with a slight grimace.

"Hm." Ghirahim's grin turned into a scowl at the lack of reaction. "As filled with angst as ever now, aren't you?" He brushed his thumb across the other's lips. "Is this really how you should treat your Master?"

"You're not my master," the blond spat with a slight growl looking to him with a glare. He got a moment of brief satisfaction at the look of pure rage he received from the other before abruptly recoiling with more pain.

Ghirahim slowly lowered his hand, tingling from the connection with the teen's cheek. "Pity. And to think I was nearly about to give you a break from your duty..." He reached over and pulled the other back to him by his hair, earning a sharp gasp. "A servant like you should respect me..." He raised his free hand into the air, narrowing his eyes. "I can end you, Skychild. All it would take would be with a snap of my fingers." He put his middle finger to his thumb, and grinned as he saw the panicked expression cross over the blond's face. "Now, now... We wouldn't want that. So. Will you be a good little pet for me?" He giggled, the threatening gaze never wavering despite his grin.

Link swallowed hard, afraid to speak for upsetting the other further. It wasn't worth it to him. Yet as he got the courage to speak, his mouth was abruptly invaded by the other's. He whined into the kiss, flinching back, but the other's harsh grip reminded him of his possible fate.

He forced himself to relax as the other's long tongue explored his mouth, and tentatively moved his own against it. The worst thing that could happen other than defiance... Was the lack of will to keep going. He closed his eyes as the Demon Lord's gloved hands rubbed his cut and aching body, wincing slightly at each scrape and bruise being pressed.

He was finally able to pull back with a gasp, the taller leaning away to glance at the teen's physique. "You've taken quite the beating..." Ghirahim chuckled. At the slight glare he got, he grinned darkly at the boy as he started to take his glove off. His tongue danced across his white lips, then spoke to him, "It's a shame... All this pain and I don't get to hear one lovely noise from you."

The teen watched him, his glare shifting into a horrified expression, trembling slightly as the glove was taken off to reveal what had given him pain earlier. The Demon Lord's fingers were tipped with short claws, shiny as though they were recently taken care of. The blood had to have been washed off them, Link realized. The scratches on his back stung at the memory, and he shook his head slightly as he took a step back.

The taller would have none of his defiance as he stepped closer, slamming his other hand against the wall, pinning him there. "I want to hear your voice, Skychild," he cooed softly before leaning in to kiss him again, his hand pressing against his back. Despite Link's efforts in trying to keep him out of his mouth, the long tongue made its way into it and forced its way around it.

He whimpered softly at the taller man's force before gasping at the sudden pain in his back. Ghirahim's claws dug down into the blond's back, leaving raised red marks that caused the teen to groan from the pain. Suddenly not pleased with the sound, the Demon Lord stifled him, shoving his tongue into the back of his throat and making him gag.

With a huff the white clad man pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his gloved hand before cleaning his nails on the servant's outfit. "Not nearly as enticing a sound as when you're bent over for me," he growls.

Link looked to him breathlessly, gulping as the sensation of the other's tongue continued to linger in his mouth. Then at the words he whimpered, shrinking away. He still ached from the last time it had happened, and the other knew it. The grin he got from him while the glove was being replaced was downright terrifying to the blond.

"Time for bed, Skychild," the Demon Lord cooed softly, reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder, then snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared in an abrupt flurry of diamonds.


End file.
